


Sleeping (With) Dragons

by threedices



Series: Running with Dragons [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Royalty, February Ficlet Challenge, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Tsuna's pov of running away together and life with a dragon.
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni
Series: Running with Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Sleeping (With) Dragons

Life after running away was actually nice.

Tsuna still froze every morning with nerves, but relaxed when he found that the ground was hard under his head and no one asked anything from him as soon as he woke.

The gravelly, rumbling sound of Byakuran's breathing in his sleep became a comfort and a reminder that they wee free.

Tsuna wasn't even that afraid of him.  
Yuni had utter confidence in Byakuran and he hadn't eaten them yet (only a few knights sent after them) and Tsuna found he could live with that and the occasional nib from Byakuran's snout.  
The sting was small, so much less than the bruises Tsuna had often gotten from training with his father.

Byakuran was a solid warmth across his back, Yuni a soft weight in his arms.

Strange, Tsuna thought, I could live like this.


End file.
